No me dejes
by Narush
Summary: Su mundo se derrumbaba al desaparecer su guardián protector, al apagarse la luz que habitaba dentro de la locura, al terminar la melodía que conectaba su alma... al perderle a él.


¡Ohayo! Aquí vuelvo con un one-shot de esta increíble serie (sí, un one-shot un poco largo… lol)

Espero que os guste la pareja SoulxMaka, ya que a mí me ha enamorado :3

**Disclaimer:**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo (no, por desgracia Soul no me pertenece xD)

* * *

**—(•·÷[ No me dejes… ]÷·•)—**

Los pasillos del Shibusen estaban mucho más alborotados que de costumbre.

En la mañana de hoy habían salido los resultados del último examen y, por desgracia, la prueba era global y por tanto se habían jugado el curso entero en esa estúpida hoja de papel. Soul observaba divertido las expresiones de sus compañeros, los cuales sufrían continuos infartos al saber si estaban aprobados o si por el contrario tenían que cargar con un suspenso a sus espaldas. Cruzó la mirada con Ox, el cual lloraba desconsolado y gritaba algo relacionado con que el Dios del Rayo había sido completamente humillado, mientras su arma le daba palmaditas en la espalda sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Soul sonrió satisfecho.

_Je… Maka ha vuelto a sacar la máxima nota – pensó con una sonrisa. - Seguro que Ox-kun se queda todas las navidades encerrado y estudiando como un desquiciado._

Y ella suspiró.

Soul miró de reojo a su compañera. A pesar del escándalo del Shibusen, Maka y él caminaban en completo silencio el uno junto al otro, aunque su técnico parecía estar en cualquier sitio menos allí. A decir verdad, se había pasado toda la hora anterior en su propio mundo, sin prestar la más mínima atención a las explicaciones del profesor Stein y sin regañarle por hacer el idiota con su amigo Black Star.

Y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Soul empezaba a preocuparse.

- Oi, Maka… - Soul observó a su compañera. - ¿Te preocupa algo?

- ¿Uh? – la muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza. - No es nada…

- Estás muy rara esta mañana… - Soul se detuvo en seco y con pose despreocupada, sin apartar la vista de la espalda de su compañera. - Maka… ayer conseguimos nuestra alma número 98… - Ella se detuvo, aún sin volverse. – En estos momentos no podemos bajar el ritmo, es muy impor…

- Lo sé, Soul – le interrumpió Maka con los puños apretados. Su voz sonaba… ¿triste? - No te preocupes, no voy a fallarte ahora. Te lo prometo.

El chico suspiró.

- Maka… - su preocupación iba en aumento y la frustración nunca era buena compañera. – Has trabajado muchísimo para alcanzar todo esto… - ocultó su mirada. - Pensé que te alegrarías por nosotros.

¿Nosotros? – la palabra sonaba vacía en la mente de Maka.

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada, baka – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus ojos parecían querer decir lo contrario.

Y Soul supo que mentía cuando dejó escapar otro suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? Empezaba a hacérsele pesado.

La muchacha se mordió el labio.

- Soul, estoy cansada – le dijo con voz apagada. - ¿Te importa si me voy yendo yo sola a casa?

Su compañero hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y ella se perdió entre los alumnos del Shibusen.

Soul bufó.

- Tsk… - protestó.- Odio que utilice ese término - colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y observó el lugar por el que había desaparecido su amiga. - No quiero que se sienta sola…

Apunto de marcharse, un estruendo llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole frenar el paso.

- ¡Yahooo! – gritó el muchacho peliazul. - ¡El gran Black Star ha llegado!

Soul sonrió.

- Hey, Black Star – saludó a su compañero con la cabeza.

- Buenos días, Soul – habló con su voz dulce Tsubaki.

- Hola, Tsubaki – le respondió.

Black Star le observó de arriba a bajo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué sucede, amigo? Pareces decaído… - el joven sonrió triunfal. - ¿Quieres mi autógrafo?

Soul alzó una ceja.

- Ni en broma – le contestó con una mueca en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde está Maka-chan? – preguntó Tsubaki extrañada.

- Ah, eso… - a Soul le embargó la preocupación de nuevo. - Dijo que estaba cansada y se fue a casa…

- ¿Sin ti? – la joven se sorprendió. - ¿Ha sucedido algo, Soul-kun?

- Quién sabe... – se encogió de hombros. - Últimamente está muy rara…

- No me extraña… si es que la tienes desatendida, compañero – le respondió Black Star con una sonrisa burlona. Soul prefirió ignorarle. – En cualquier caso, ¿no estará así por la nota del examen?

- ¿El examen? – Soul no pudo evitar reír. - Estamos hablando de Maka, Black. Ha vuelto a sacar la máxima puntuación.

- Que alegría – respondió Tsubaki feliz

- ¡Y yo soy el hombre que superará a los dioses! – gritó de pronto Black Star.

Todo el pasillo se giró malhumorado a verle.

- Has vuelto a sacar un cero, ¿verdad?

- Yep – respondió como si nada el peliazul, y de pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Black Star! – Kid corría como un loco hacia ellos. - ¡Espera!

- Mierda… - Black Star tragó saliva. - Es ese idiota otra vez…

Soul le miró sin comprender.

- Has sacado un cero… ¡el cero es simétrico! – Black Star desapareció del Shibusen a toda prisa perseguido por Kid, quien no paraba de gritar cosas incoherentes. - ¡Déjame admirar tu obra!

Tsk… - ahora era su turno de suspirar. - Rsto no es para nada "cool"…

**[Maka…]**

Se deslizó suavemente sobre la cama mientras se abrazaba las rodillas como una niña pequeña en busca de protección.

Se sentía perdida.

Alzó la mirada hacia la foto de su mesilla y sonrió tristemente.

En la foto aparecían Soul y ella bajo la sombra de un imponente árbol. Ella se había quedado dormida en la calidez de su hombro; se sentía protegida, mientras él sonreía a la cámara con sus rojizos ojos brillando por el sol; se veía feliz.

Abrazó con mayor fuerza sus rodillas; ahora estaba desprotegida.

Su mundo se derrumbaba al desaparecer su guardián protector, al apagarse la luz que habitaba dentro de la locura, al terminar la melodía que conectaba su alma… al perderle a él.

Mordió su labio con frustración y extendió el brazo hacia la foto, delineando la sonrisa de Soul con sus dedos, de forma suave y con expresión melancólica.

Pero… ¿acaso él ya no era feliz?

Recordaba cada una de las vibraciones que sentía al unir su alma con la de Soul, cada gota de sangre que había derramado para protegerla a ella.

Recordaba cada uno de los misterios que encerraban sus ojos, cada una de esas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba cuando estaban a solas y cada dulce palabra en los momentos oscuros… y en cada uno de esos recuerdos Soul parecía feliz.

Quizá… ¿ella ya no era suficiente para él?

Quizá… Soul había olvidado todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Todas aquellas promesas y sueños compartidos en un mismo ser.

Acaso… ¿no entendía todo lo que era él en su vida?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y un inquietante nudo se formó en su interior.

Pero… ¿Qué significaba Soul para ella?

Simple. Él era su alma.

Era su mayor confidente y su más profundo temor. Era su compañero de día y de noche. Aquel que la provocaba esos estúpidos celos por acercarse a Blair, el que le provocaba tantas preocupaciones innecesarias y juguetonas disputas. El que la mantenía en vela por la noche tan solo por ver la televisión juntos, a pesar de que siempre se quedaba adormecida en su hombro. El muchacho del que, cada noche mientras dormía, intentaba memorizar cada centímetro de su piel a escondidas. El que en cada batalla se forzaba al máximo poniendo su propia vida en juego para que ella estuviese a salvo. Aquel con el que había compartido cada segundo de su vida.  
Soul lo era todo para ella, y…

_Pensé que te alegrarías por nosotros._

Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos al recordar las palabras de su compañero.

- ¿Nosotros? – susurró con voz débil. - ¿Qué soy yo para ti… Soul?

Su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y la dejó caer sobre las sábanas, mientras lágrimas cristalinas cargadas de impotencia humedecían la almohada.

- No me dejes, Soul… - se aferró a la almohada con desesperación. - Por favor… no me dejes…

**[Soul…]**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá y caminando con pasos muertos hacia el interior.

- Ya he vuelto, Maka – Soul observó la habitación; vacía y en completo silencio. - ¿…Maka?

Se asomó por la puerta de la cocina en su busca; nada. Todo estaba en completo orden y no había el menor indicio de que hubiese estado cocinando.

- Será tonta… - protestó Soul. - ¿Ni siquiera va a comer?

Avanzó hacia el salón, encendiendo la televisión y derrumbándose con gran cansancio en el sofá.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su compañera?

En estos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, pero aun así sabía que algo le ocurría a Maka.

Se había comportado de un modo distante estos últimos días, evitando cualquier acercamiento entre ellos, desviando cada mirada hacia un punto muerto y hablando en susurros de palabras vacías.

Se sentía perdido sin ella y, fuese cual fuese el motivo, sabía que en este instante Maka le necesitaba más que nunca.  
Alzó la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

- Maka… - el nombre de su compañera se escapó sin quererlo de sus labios, y por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Apagó la televisión, cortando a aquel aburrido presentador, y se dirigió con paso decidido a la cocina. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un polvoriento libro de cocina que Maka le había regalado años atrás; "Cocina para chicos cool".

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro y comenzó a buscar una receta sencilla pero a la vez especial, que pudiese animar a su técnico…

Y después de quince minutos intentando averiguar como funcionaba el maldito horno, decidió probar con algo más dulce.

Quedaba claro que, en lo referente al arte de la cocina Soul era un desastre, y seguramente después de varios intentos fallidos la sala habría sido un auténtico caos.

Pero si hablábamos de repostería, Soul era un auténtico "artista".

Pasados unos minutos, colocó todo en una bandeja y lo repasó con mirada crítica; algo no muy propio de él a decir verdad. Un trozo de tarta de bizcocho con virutas de chocolate y nata, y una guindilla en el centro. Y como no, un vaso de leche; a ella le encantaba.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no derramar nada y antes de continuar observó de reojo la cocina, la cual había quedado algo sucia y desordenada.

_Esto me valdrá un Maka-chop seguro… - pensó divertido, - pero merece la pena…_

Se detuvo ante la habitación de su compañera y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Le sudaban las manos.

Tras varios segundos sin respuesta, lo intentó de nuevo. Nada.

Tsk… - el muchacho empezaba a impacientarse. - Maka… ¿estas ahí?

Un débil sollozo le respondió tras la puerta. ¿Estaba llorando?

Sin esperar respuesta giró el picaporte con la mano que tenía libre y entró en el dormitorio.

Maka se encontraba acurrucada en la cama, mientras abrazaba la almohada con fuerza y con la respiración entrecortada por culpa de las lágrimas.

Se sentó junto a ella, la cual no se molestó en volverse. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar su foto en ella.

- No has comido nada – Soul rompió el silencio.

- No tengo hambre – Maka observo de reojo la bandeja con la merienda. - Y tampoco te he pedido que me prepararas nada.

- Quería hacerlo – le contestó el muchacho ignorando su enfado. - Sé que te encanta…

Maka se incorporó, dejando de un lado la almohada y con la vista fija en la foto que tenía entre sus manos.

- Soul… - le susurró Maka. - ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Soul pudo ver las lágrimas sobre el cristal de la foto y el nudo de su interior le apretó más fuerte que nunca.

¿Qué era Maka para ella?

- _Eres lo más importante en mi vida…_- Eres mi técnico – le dijo, - ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

- Soul… yo… - pronunció las palabras en un murmullo lejano, - ¿… te importo?

- _Daría mi vida por ti…_- Supongo que sí… - respondió inseguro. - Maka, no entiendo…

- Soul… ¿Qué sientes… – cada palabra se atragantaba en la voz de Maka, - … cuando estás cerca de mi?

- _Mi sangre arde y mi alma vibra al compás de la tuya…_- ¿Maka, qué demonios te pasa?

- Responde.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, se sentía prisionero de sus emociones.

Maka arrugó las sabanas entre sus dedos.

- No pienso responderte a eso, Maka – Soul la miró con seriedad, pero al momento suavizó su voz. - Yo… sé como te sientes y…

- ¡No! – el grito de Maka le sobresaltó. - ¡Tú no sabes cómo me siento! – las lagrimas y la impotencia volvían de nuevo. - ¡Solo te preocupas por ti mismo, Evans!

El rápido movimiento de Maka hizo que la foto cayera al suelo, rompiendo el cristal en pedazos y rayando sus rostros, estropeando la cálida imagen de la pareja.

Y en ese momento, Soul perdió el control.

- ¡Qué demonios te pasa idiota! - le agarró de la camiseta con fuerza, mientras sus ojos desprendían furia y rencor.  
Ella gruñó.

- ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! ¡Es todo por tu culpa! – le espetó con furia. - ¡¿Por qué no te marchas de una vez a cumplir tu sueño, eh? – fijó sus ojos en él con rencor.

Verde contra rojo. Mar contra fuego.

- ¡Eres una egoísta! – Soul no podía creerlo. Ahora que podía cumplir su sueño, ahora que habían llegado tan lejos, juntos… - ¿¡Acaso no era ese nuestro sueño! – le gritó. - ¿¡Acaso no querías convertirme en una Death Scythe!

- ¡No si eso significaba perderte! – Soul pudo ver el miedo y la angustia reflejada en sus ojos; como una niña asustada y perdida.

Y reaccionó.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, cerrando de un portazo.

Maka se quedo inmóvil en el sitio, en completo silencio.

Blair entró a través de la ventana y saltó hacia el suelo, rozando con sus patas los restos de la foto. Los observó con sus ojos felinos sin comprender.

~ Nya ~ avanzó despacio y subió a la cama, mirando a Maka con preocupación.

Ella extendió sus brazos y la arropó en su regazo, abrazándola junto a su pecho. Blair la miró a los ojos con expresión melancólica.

~ ¿Nya? ~ el cuerpo de Maka empezó a temblar, mientras derramaba una vez más dolorosas lágrimas cristalinas entre constantes sollozos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, el corazón de Soul se congeló al escuchar el grito ahogado de su compañera…

**[Maka…]**

Una extraña melodía la obligó a abrir los ojos; con suavidad y de forma perezosa, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Observó a través de la ventana. El cielo nocturno se veía iluminado por estrellas solitarias que acompañaban a la siniestra luna de Death City. Colocó a Blair en su almohada con cuidado de no despertarla y se bajó de la cama con movimientos tranquilos y fluidos, guiada por aquel atrayente sonido.

Abandonó el dormitorio y descendió por las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, mientras la madera crujía bajo sus pies descalzos. Abrazada al marco de la puerta, pudo ver que la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el centro de la sala.

El artista tocaba su melodía al piano.

Soul, concentrado en aquel vaivén de sonidos y sensaciones, no pareció percatarse de su presencia.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Las primeras notas penetraron en su alma y su corazón vibró antes de detenerse por un par de segundos. Miró embelesada como nacía la melodía bajo aquellas ágiles manos que se deslizaban con habilidad sobre el piano, uniendo cada pequeño y frágil sonido, para formar así una melodía que alcanzaba lo más profundo de su alma.

Se acercó un poco más con paso perdido, hipnotizada tanto por la canción como por el misterio que desprendía su compañero.

Y durante un segundo, su mente vagó entre los viejos recuerdos, y reconoció la melodía.

Era la misma que había tocado bajo el manto de la noche en aquella fiesta, el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y sus almas se unieron, la que tocó cuando aceptó ser su compañero de por vida. Esa oscura y extraña melodía que hacía que su alma bailase entrelazada con la de Soul al compás de cada nota. Cada nueva nota desnudaba el alma de Soul sólo para ella, y la permitía ver más allá de esa frialdad y sentimientos encerrados. Sintió el dolor, el miedo, la soledad que albergaba la parte oscura de su alma y que se reflejaba en aquella etérea melodía. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su interior se mecía al ritmo de cada sonido.

No supo que la melodía había finalizado hasta que su compañero habló.

- ¿Te he despertado? – murmuró.

Maka se sobresaltó un instante, pero negó con la cabeza.

Alzó la vista hacia el joven pianista que permanecía de espaldas a ella y con las manos aún sobre el teclado.

Se fue acercando hacia él con paso lento y con la mirada oculta tras su cabello.

A cada paso que daba su pecho se contraía.

- Soul…yo… - la voz apenas le salía. - Lo siento…

Se detuvo en seco sin apartar los ojos del suelo y mordió su labio inferior con indecisión. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar; débil, insegura, perdida…dio media vuelta dispuesta a olvidar aquella melodía, a dejar de un lado sus sentimientos, a huir de él…

Pero algo la detuvo.

Sintió los brazos de Soul rodeando su cintura y toda esa inseguridad y el miedo desaparecieron al instante.  
Su guardián la protegía.

El joven apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, haciendo más íntimo cada roce.

- Maka… - le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento en su nuca y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, refugiándose en sus brazos.

Soul la besó el pelo con suavidad, intentando transmitirle todo el afecto y tranquilidad que sentía.

Se separó con lentitud.

- Maka… - los ojos de Soul la miraban fijamente, y colocó con sutileza la mano de la joven sobre su pecho. - ¿…Sientes mi alma?

Los ojos de Maka se cerraron por instinto, intentando ver a través de la piel y el alma de su compañero.

- Miedo… - pronunció Maka débilmente.

- A no ser capaz de protegerte…

Un escalofrío recorrió su interior.

- Dolor… - dejó escapar en un susurro ahogado.

- Al pensar que puedo perderte…

El cuerpo de ella tembló.

- Soledad… - ambos corazones latían al mismo compás.

- Al imaginar mi vida sin ti…

Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, desprendiendo nerviosismo por cada poro de su piel.

- Impotencia… - Maka cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos, intentando retener sin éxito las lágrimas.

Soul extendió el brazo y limpió una traviesa lágrima con el dedo índice.

- Por tenerte tan cerca y no poder rozar siquiera tu piel… - deslizó con suavidad la mano por su mejilla. - Por no ver tu sonrisa brillar… - rozó suavemente con los dedos sus labios. - Por...

Soul alzó el rostro de Maka por la barbilla, lentamente, y ella abrió los ojos, fijándolos en los de él.

Soul tragó saliva; nervioso, indeciso, excitado.

Rompería aquel cristal transparente que había entre los dos.

Daría ese paso jugándosela en el abismo. No sería un cobarde. No esta vez.

- Y por amarte en silencio a cada segundo… - murmuró.

Maka rompió el contacto con el alma de su compañero.

- No… - apretó los puños con fuerza, la mirada oculta bajo su cabello. - No es verdad…

Soul se mordió el labio inferior con rabia y melancolía.

- Soul… ¿por qué…? - su cuerpo sufría pequeños espasmos. - ¿Por qué… me haces esto…? – su voz le reprochaba en cada palabra; hundida, enojada, perdida.

Soul no podía soportar ver así a su técnico. Tan débil, tan indefensa, tan vacía…

- Maka… yo… - su voz se quebraba sin poder salir.

Y ella le besó.

Le besó con toda la desesperación que albergaba en su interior.

Se sentía engañada... Se sentía traicionada…

Apegó su cuerpo a su compañero; vibrando en cada roce.

No quería un sueño en el que no se vislumbrara un futuro junto a él…

Porque él era su única necesidad…

Maka se separó de él tan sólo unos milímetros, permitiendo que sus respiraciones chocasen.

- No me dejes Soul… - murmuró sobre sus labios. – Yo… no me importa ser egoísta pero… - las lágrimas que Maka derramaba se perdían en las mejillas de Soul. - Por favor… no me dejes…

Maka entrelazó los brazos en su cuello, aferrándose a él con intensidad.

- Soul… yo… sé como te sientes…- las palabras nacían entre sollozos. - Y a pesar de que lo entiendo… aún no puedo expresarlo con palabras… – intentó sonreír. – Tú… ¿te sientes igual, no?

Soul permanecía inmóvil y con la vista perdida.

- Es… Este remolino de sensaciones… - musitó Maka. - Es algo nuevo… diferente, extraño y yo… tengo miedo – se forzó a continuar. - Pero… me da más miedo que te marches… - se detuvo con la respiración agitada. - Porque te necesito aquí, siempre… a mi lado… - el susurro de Maka en su oído erizó la piel del muchacho. - Soul… te amo…

Ni una mirada… ni un roce… ni un "lo siento".

Ni un "te quiero".

Y ella no pudo soportarlo.

¡Idiota! – gritó mientras golpeaba su pecho con fuerza. - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Por querer solucionarlo todo huyendo! – dejó escapar toda su rabia. - ¡¿Acaso no lograríamos nuestros sueños juntos? – su alma se desahogaba en cada golpe y en cada grito. - ¿¡Que estarías siempre junto a mí! – sus golpes se hicieron más débiles; derrotada. - ¡Eres un idiota...! ¡Idiota...! ¡Idiota...! – volvió a aferrarse a su pecho, tímida, arrepentida, miedosa.

Soul reaccionó.

Con la mirada oculta, sujetó a Maka por los hombros y la separó con suma delicadeza.

- Maka… - tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y la llevó junto a su pecho. La calidez de su alma la embriagó. - Si sincronizamos las vibraciones de nuestras almas… puedes saber lo que pienso, ¿verdad?

Maka le miró sin comprender. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

- Saber… que eres lo más importante en mi vida – murmuró Soul. – Que mi sangre arde y mi alma vibra al compás de la tuya… - Maka vio las lágrimas en el rostro de Soul. - Que daría mi vida por ti… - tomó su barbilla haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. - Que no te dejaría por nada del mundo.

- Soul… - dejó escapar ahogadamente de sus labios

La besó tiernamente, en un dulce y sencillo roce. Dejando fluir la magia de sus almas. Sintiendo todo el amor que guardaban por el otro. No había dolor. No había desesperación. No había oscuridad.

Tan sólo ellos.

- Ai shiteru, Soul… - susurró con su más cálida sonrisa.

De nuevo, la luz volvía a iluminar la locura…

- Je… - Soul sonrió juguetonamente. – Maka, realmente eres una compañera muy "cool…"

De nuevo, la eterna melodía unía sus almas.


End file.
